


Проклят!

by naid



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот самый фик, в котором Локи — диснеевская принцесса, а виноват доктор Стрендж</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклят!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed! [Or, that one fic where Loki is a Disney Princess]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227399) by [somanyopentabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs). 



Когда доктор Дум (с думботами на подпевках) ужасным голосом затянул «Лучше мечтать о девушке своей», Локи понял, что пора всерьёз отнестись к проклятию.

Скинув с плеча ящерку-советчика, он телепортировался прочь ровно в тот момент, когда Дум прогорланил:

— Она должна любить меня и силу уважать!  
-

Стренджа никто нигде не видел. Забавно, как он будто пропал с лица Земли, когда Локи всего-то хотел поговорить с ним и, может, чуточку придушить.

А тем временем в убежище Локи набивалось всё больше и больше крольчат.

— УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ПРОЧЬ! — закричал Локи, синея от гнева.

Крольчата уставились на него, широко распахнув миленькие глазки и моргая. Как Локи ни старался, он не смог собраться с духом, чтобы их уничтожить.

— Не смотрите на меня так, — Локи успокоился, хоть и чувствовал, что обречён. — И, пожалуйста, уйдите. У меня много работы.

Хотел бы он сказать, что удивился, когда пушистики не ушли, а принялись подметать полы и расставлять по порядку книги заклинаний.

И если Локи незаметно для себя обнаружил бы, что насвистывает в такт песне «Трудись и напевай», что ж, он никогда бы в этом не признался.  
-

— Это что, единороги?

Локи не собирался сталкиваться с Тони Старком. Он просто хотел отвести волшебных зверей обратно в леса, чтобы вновь воцарились тишина и покой. Единороги не то чтобы сильно шумели, но в попытках уместиться в гостиной были на редкость неуклюжи.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — презрительно хмыкнул Локи, вставая между Тони Старком и единорогами и сам себя удивляя своим стремлением их защитить.

— Эй, а разве, чтобы поймать единорога, не нужно быть, ну, ты знаешь, девственником? — спросил Тони, пытаясь подобраться и рассмотреть их поближе. Единороги опасливо на него косились и держались на расстоянии.

— К твоему сведению, я их не ловил. Я их возвращаю, — изящно и с высоко поднятой головой возразил Локи. — А также — заткнись.

— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво сказал Тони. — Ты же вроде как седая древность?

Закатив глаза, Локи спихнул его в оказавшийся поблизости пруд с уточками. Увы, Тони поймал Локи за край плаща и стащил его к себе. На себя.

— Эй, а хочешь избавиться от единорогов на веки вечные? — Тони подвигал бровями.

— Даже не мечтай, Старк, — Локи поёрзал, пытаясь отползти. Плащ как-то перекрутился, и в итоге он оказался в ещё более странной позе, лицом к лицу над Тони.

А тем временем их окружили утки и запели:

— Всё так тихо, лодка шелестит, скользя, времени терять нельзя! Всё так быстротечно…

— Эй, я в курсе, что у тебя пунктик на магии и всё такое, но вот это уже просто странно, — небрежно сказал Тони, совсем не переживая, что между их губами осталась всего пара сантиметров пространства.

— Это не я делаю! — воскликнул Локи, наконец-то распутавшись, выпрямился и мстительно притопил Тони. Утки вокруг них пели:

— У неё нет слов, и не надо слов. Ей нужен поцелуй…

Пока Тони всплывал и отплёвывался, Локи пробормотал себе под нос:

— Доктор Стрендж, я тебя прикончу.

Напоследок пнув Тони ещё разочек, Локи выбрался из пруда.

Он вернулся к единорогам, промокнув до нитки и весь дрожа. Те повели себя на редкость сочувственно и ободряюще. Локи даже не стал жаловаться, когда стая голубей принесла одеялко — очевидно, его пришлось украсть с бельевой верёвки.  
-

Локи решил, что убийство доктора Стренджа надо поручить стороннему исполнителю. У него самого найдутся занятия и поважнее: например, купить игрушки котятам, которых ему в корзинке подкинули на порог. Он ничего не мог поделать: котята были такими пушистыми.

Но он уже начал думать, что от пересказа ситуации наёмнику проблем выйдет больше, чем толка.

— Ты — диснеевская принцесса? — спросил Дэдпул и свалился в припадке истерического хохота. — Авторы, ха, похоже, заточили на тебя зуб! В смысле, хех, я думал, что это на меня они злобствуют, но на тебя, они, похоже, правда-правда злы.

— Не мог бы ты перестать трепаться попусту…

— И, серьёзно, что, мелкие зверьки просто слетаются к тебе? А я мог бы представить парочку ситуаций, где это было бы забавно. Когда-нибудь слышал о Нейте Саммерсе, известном под именем Кейбл? Высокий, мускулистый, со здоровенной металлической рукой, стреляет лазерами из глаз, невероятно хорош собой? Погоди, это я что, вслух сказал? В любом случае я про то…

— Ты про что-то конкретное? — Локи было не смешно.

— Я про то, что есть кое-кто, кому не помешали бы гости — приятные щеночки или нечто вроде, знаешь? Может, поможет, и он перестанет держаться так сурово и непреклонно, будто ему аршин в жопу засунули? Ведь все же любят щеночков, правда? Даже у Пэрис Хилтон была карманная собачка.

— Я сам скорее кошатник, — холодно сказал Локи. — Так сумеешь помочь мне или нет?

— Ух, о ком там мы? Доктор Стрендж? Чтобы пойти против этого парня, я смерти должен искать. Погоди, я, может, и ищу… но всё же! Его несколько месяцев никто не видел. Есть идеи, где он?

— Ни единой.

— Эй, это было не очень-то полезно. Хм. Кстати, у тебя не возникает внезапного желания нарядиться в такое развевающееся платьице и танцевать на зелёном лугу?

— К несчастью, да.

— Не то чтобы с ними что-то было не так. В смысле с платьями. Не то чтобы я их носил! Только разочек… ладно, может, пару раз…

Пока Локи думал, пытаться ли ему и дальше договориться с наёмником или просто уйти, дверь распахнулась настежь, впуская в квартиру крупного мужчину с металлической рукой. Не успел Локи сказать: «Нейт Саммерс, я полагаю», как тот запел, на удивление попадая в ноты:

— Вот сияющий мир, бесконечно прекрасный. О, принцесса, ведь ты мечтать не смела с давних пор…

— Не-е-е-е-ейт, я же просил не звать меня так на людях! — Дэдпул пристегнул пистолеты по бокам и отправился к своему «другу».

Локи просто изумлённо смотрел уходящей парочке вслед, пока Дэдпул подпевал:

— Волшебный мир… Я верю, сбудутся мечты! Дивный, прекрасный край — он словно рай, слепит глаза от этой красоты…  
-

Вернувшись домой, Локи вздохнул и налил котятам молока. Строго говоря, даже не злым, как подобает, котятам! Каждому начинающему злодею нужна тёмная тварь, чтобы стеречь логово (и чтобы пообниматься после ненормированного злодейского рабочего дня), но этим котятам не суждено было вырасти в холёных чёрных котов. Во-первых, они все оказались трёхцветными. Во-вторых, Локи назвал их в честь Сиф и Тройки воинов. Локи потыкал Вольштагга в пушистое пузико и заволновался, что тот оправдает данное ему имя.

Раздался стук. Затем на пороге возник доктор Дум и заявил:

— Никто не говорит Гастону «нет»!

Локи захлопнул дверь ему перед носом.  
-

Поскольку убить доктора Стренджа сейчас было невозможно, а отыскать контрзаклинание никак не получалось, у Локи оставалось два выхода.

Либо жить под проклятьем, либо обратиться за помощью ко Мстителям.

Локи подошёл к особняку Мстителей, и на каждом плече у него сидела птичка-сиалия. Он постучал. Когда Капитан Америка отворил дверь и собрался было запеть, готовый к этому Локи зажал ему рот рукой.

— Ни. Единого. Слова, — скрипнул зубами Локи. — Никаких песен. Проводи меня к брату. Понятно?

Капитан Америка свирепо на него посмотрел, но всё равно кивнул. А ещё он не закрыл входную дверь, и следом за ними в особняк зашли олень, три курицы французских, две горлицы и куропатка.

Тор был на кухне вместе с Хоукаем и Тони Старком (без брони). Капитан встал, загораживая выход, позади Локи и скрестил руки на груди.

— Брат! — воскликнул Тор, поднимаясь для приветствия. Локи нахмурился. Сиалии радостно зачирикали.

— Хоть мне и больно это говорить, но мне нужна твоя помощь, — обратился Локи к Тору. Тони ему подмигнул, а Клинт посмотрел так, будто хотел убить взглядом.

— Ах, Локи, садись и поведай мне свои тревоги. Тони говорил, что ты зачаровал лесных птиц, чтобы те пели для тебя.

— Я такого не делал! — заявил Локи в свою защиту, а Тони в тот же момент сказал:

— Было ну очень романтично.

Тор запутался, а Клинт продолжал глядеть так, будто хотел убить.

Локи вздохнул.

— Брат, меня прокляли.

— Поющими утками?

— ДА! — раздражённо выкрикнул Локи. — Не говоря уже о том, что я попытался купить машину, а она превратилась в тыкву. А ещё единороги, и говорящие драконы, и мыши, которые шьют для меня, и сверчок продолжает твердить, чтобы я загадал желание на звезде!

Тор на мгновенье задумался и пропел:

— Мечта прилетит случайно в час, когда ты спишь…

— В том и проблема, — простонал Локи.

— Нет, погоди! — взволнованно сказал Тони. — А что, если это и решение?

— Что… — Локи не сумел закончить фразу; все четверо Мстителей запели в унисон:

— В час, когда взойдёт звезда, кто бы ни был ты, всегда есть надежда, что мечта к тебе придёт.

И, может, Клинт чуточку фальшивил, но основную мысль они донесли.

— Вы думаете, что мне стоит попробовать… пожелать, чтобы проклятье развеялось? Загадать на звезде? Вы с ума сошли?

Все посмотрели на него, будто говоря: это ведь на тебя наложили проклятье диснеевской принцессы.

— Ладно, хорошо.  
-

Как выяснилось, это сработало.

Впрочем, котят Локи оставил у себя. И если после пережитого он начал тратить куда меньше времени на злодейство и куда больше — на волонтёрство в местном приюте для животных, ни один из Мстителей этого так никогда и не узнал.


End file.
